TMNT Blood and Snow
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: Lips red as rubies, hair dark as night. Drink your true love's blood, become the Vampire, Snow White
1. Chapter 1

I own none of this. This is a story were the guys are human not turtles sorry ladies...and fanboys if your into to this type of stuff.

TMNT Blood and Snow

Chapter One

"I've had several seriously sexual daydreams about the new guy. Have you seen him?"

"Cin, I don't need to know that." I jammed my math book into my backpack and slammed the locker door. Cindy rested her petite frame against the locker next to mine. Her radiant baby blue eyes twinkled. "No, I haven't seen him. Apparently he's...cute?" I asked.

She snorted "Cute? No! He isn't a kitten. He's hot, ad sexier then hell, and his voice could melt chocolate."

I had to laugh. Cindy has a way with words. It'd been like that since first grade. We met our first day of school. She'd traded me her Twinkie for my apple with the line, "I don't think you should eat the apple Snow White." That was now my nickname, no one even really knows my actual name. We'd been friends almost ten years.

She was different then me in every way, except our blue eyes. She was the epitome of waif, while I towered over her at five foot eight. She had blond hair that hung long and was always perfectly styled; mine was a boring dark brown and came to just below my ears. Her clothes were the latest fashion, as were her nails, makeup, and jewelry, including the heart shaped stud in her belly button. Me? Well, lets just say I didn't own any makeup, and my clothes consisted of baggy jeans and large old tee shirts thanks to my four best friends and their hand-me-downs. My nails were stubby and my ears weren't even pierced. Honestly, I wondered if Cin found me embarrassing sometimes, but I gave her point for sticking around.

"Melt chocolate, huh? He sounds nice."

"Snow!" She stomped her foot. "Nice isn't even a proper word. It's in the same area as fine, good, okay, and pure." She shuddered.

"What's wrong with pure?" I asked unable to help a laugh, and started toward the gym.

She jogged next to me. "Nothing if you're Snow White." A look of amused disgust sat on her face. I'd reached the girl's locker room and pulled open the door. An immediate whiff of steamed perfume smacked my nose.

Cindy followed me in and sat on a bench while I changed into my workout clothes. "I can't believe your parents are still forcing you to participate in Track. Haven't they seen you run?"

I huffed. "Rude!" But it was the truth. I ran like a herd of supper klutzy elephants, or a drunken rhino. I wasn't graceful or fast. It was just sad. Still, my dad and stepmother had agreed to buy me a laptop if I participated. I think they hoped I'd get some rhythm or become less bumbling if the coach showed me how to run.

Both Coach Sorensen and I knew there wasn't a snowball's chance I'd become agile anytime soon, but he understood why I tried so hard. "For the sake of a laptop I'll let you stay on the team," he'd said.

So I went to every practice and every meet. I wasn't going to stop until either something broke or I was carried off the field on a stretcher-and one or either scenario was inevitable.

Sadly, my disgraceful running behavior had made me the brunt of several jokes.

"Hide the dust bunnies, Snow's on the loose. We don't want her to fall."

"what's the difference between Snow and a tree?" they'd ask. Answer: " A tree sways, Snow falls."

"What does a leaf and Snow have in common?" Answer: "They both fall.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?" Answer: "Because he was afraid Snow would fall on him." The jokes weren't really funny or even creative, but they were shared within earshot on a regular basis.

As if reading my mind, Cindy asked, "Want to hear the latest joke?"

I gave her the eye. Of course not.

It's actually kind of fun-ny," she said in her sing-song voice.

I plopped down next o her and on my Keds. "Do I have a choice?"

"Snow? C'mon." She smacked me playfully on my Day- glo white knee. I couldn't help but notice how sun-kissed and perfectly shaved her legs were compared to mine. I'd missed a spot or two-or three- in the shower this morning.

Sighing, I nodded reluctantly and pulled up my tube socks.

"What's the only thing that runs worse then Snow White?"

I double knoted my shoelaces, waiting.

"Some on, ask."

"Fine. What?"

A strangled snicker escaped her glossed lips. "A snowman," she laughed hysterically. "Get it? Snow man."

I forced a smile. "Yeah, that's funny." Standing, I slammed my locker with a little more oomph than I'd intended. The metal noise reverberated through the locker room. I wasn't angry. No point. It was true. Running and me were like oil and water, or Nutella and battery acid: we didn't mix. Still, I didn't enjoy hearing the jokes very much.

With her back to me I said, "I'll see you later."

"Hey, we still watching a movie tonight?" she asked, her voice pouty.

I turned back. It wasn't my intention to hurt her feelings. She hadn't come up with the joke after all. She wouldn't do that. "Of course. Want to meet at the regular spot around nine?

A brilliant smile lit her up. "yep, I'll see you after my shift at Bertilini's Invite the guys if you want."

the guys she referred to were my next door neighbors. They were also my best friends. Their given names were Michal, Daniel, Ryan, and Liam. They lived in a mansion with an old Jujitsu artist (Right, its Jujitsu or Ninjitsu but I think its the first one.) by the name of Yakima Yoshi. I called him Master Splinter becaust thats what the boys called him. They were really into the ninja turtles. He wasn't their real father as far as genetics went, but I'd never seen a man love his sons more than Master Splinter love his adopted boys. Sometimes I got a little jealous since my dad and stepmother were gone a lot-like right now. They were in St. Bart's

"Cool. See ya." I raised a hand in farewell and pushed open the door that led out onto the field.

"Au revoir." She returned, waving.

I siled to myself as I went outside. Is seemed French was the latest foreign language class Cindy had decided to take. She'd already tried to learn Italian, Chinese and Spanish.

Chewing a nail, I headed down the stairs. One of the steps was too big and I started to fall forward. Stretching out my arms, I braced for the inevitable. I closed my eyes out of habit. There'd be skinned hands and knees along with some imbedded pavement rock in this episode.

The fall never came though. I realized someone held me. He or she smelled like sweat and spicy cologne: oranges and cinnamon, maybe. The chest felt taunt and the hands seemed large. I was betting a guy.

Slowly I peered through my lashes. Dazzling hazel eyes watched me. His lips turned up in a half smirk. "You should be more careful. That fall would've hurt."

"I blushed. Flopping around like a dying fish I tried to stand and smacked him in the mouth with my forehead. A drop of rosy ed blood immediately formed on his bottom lip.

He helped me stand and let go. I was surprised he didn't bolt.

"Sorry about that," I said studying his handsome features. His hair was a sandy blond and he was tanned. I absently noticed that he was at least six inches taller then me, which made my heat do an excited pitter, skippity-skip, pat.

"It's okay." He said a strange look on his face. I couldn't figure it out, but I guesses it fell somewhere between abhorrence and shock.

I touched his lip with my thumb and wiped the blood on my shorts. Yeah, not the sexiest of moves. "No, it isn't." Really, is there anything I can do? Help you find the nurse? Get you an ice pack?" I guesses since I hadn't seen him around before that he must be the new guy all the girls had been gossiping about. Not that I could blame them. Salem High School wasn't very big and most of the families had lived her for generations, so a new student propelled the school into a frenzy the same way as blood excited sharks.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I noticed his black shorts hung low on his hips and, if it wasn't for the white tank, I might've seen more then I'd bargained for. As it was I was able to see a lot. Muscles rippled down his arms. He had a trim waist and, by the looks of it, great looking legs.

I blushed brighter, guessing both cheeks were the color of radishes.

"Okay." I glanced at his running shoes. "Are you on the track team?"

"I hope so. Coach os having me try out."

oh, no. If he didn't do wel it'd be my fault. "Good luck. I said looking up.

"Thanks but I don't need luck." He smiled showing two straight rows of white teeth. Reminding me of a toothpaste commercial. "You wanna watch me?"

"Yes, sure." I couldn't help but smile back. He didn't seem upset or hirt. His lip didn't even look swollen.

"I'm Chace, but my friends call me Charming," he said as we headed toward the field.

I snickered and he gave me a sideways look. "it's nice to meet you, Charming. My nickname is Snow White." In one glance I realized he understood what I thought was funny.

He laughed. "I've considered changing my nickname but if you can live with yours I guess I can live with mine.

"I kniw right?"

I was glad Chace and I walked together because I tripped two more times before he led me to a bench, where I gave the coach a thumbsup and happily sat for the duration of practice


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't have my driver's license yet. Two more months and then it was look out world, figurativly and literally.

What I did have was an old purple Schwinn bike, which I rode to meet up with Cindy. The night air was muggy- the kind that made me wonder why I bothered to shower that day- and the sky sparkled with crisp stars and a full moon.

The perfect night for magic, I thought onl half wistfully and snorted. But I did live in Salem Massachusetts, after all. If magic were going to happen anywhere, it'd be here.

Our regular spot was a movie rental place called Warehouse Video. Classic movie posters were plastered on the windows and a neon sign hung along the top. It actually said AREHOUSE VID thanks to several missing light bulbs, but I liked it that way. It was "our house."

The place probably would've closed up a long time ago, but the owner's son got the brilliant idea to add a coffee shop. The inside reminded me of what I thought a seventies disco would look like, and it smelled like stale popcorn and frothy coffee.

It was fantastic. At least I thought so. The adults? Not so much, which is probably why I loved it. Cindy and I have been coming here since we were twelve.

Carefully getting off my bike I grabbed the bike chain, stuck it between two spokes of my front tire, locked the otherend to a chipped green concrete post. The parking loth was full of cars and teens. I searched for Cindy and her blue Altima, but couldn't see either.

Ryan, one of my four besties, was there though, leaning aginst his black motor cycle. A flock of girls surrounded him. He must've said something funny because they started laughing. I smiled and shook my head. His eyes found mine and I sucked in a breath, stumbling backward. My hands and butt hit the pavement about the same time. Ryan was at my side immediately.

"Jeez, Snowflake, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was wave. This falling all over yourself for me is unnecessary."

I heard his rough tone and laughed. He was using his batman voice. He was good at teasing me, the best of all his brothers-but I'd recently developed a crush on him somehow and I took everything he said way to personally. "Ha. Ha. Could you help me up, please?"

He already had a hand around my waist and his other out for me to grab. A deep blush immediately spread over my face. I couldn't look at him. If I did, I'd get a close up view of his gorgeous holly green eyes and his black hair that curled slightly, perfectly, in a way that made me want to touch it, wrap my fingers in it.

The whole crushing on your friend really wasn't working for me. I pulled my hands from his.

"Thanks Ryan. But you better get back to your groupies, they're getting impatient." I moved away,trying to focus in the sting in my hands and not the strange tingle in my heart.

He stopped me by pulling on the waist of my baggy jeans and forcing me to look at him. He stood an inch taller then me, so we were practically eye-to-eye. His green eyes were serious, searching. I looked away toward the girls still hanging out by his bike. "I need to find Cindy."

He ignored my statement and asked, "Snowflake, are you okay? Let me see your hands." He grabbed them and flipped them over. A couple of rocks were still embedded.

Tenderly he brushed them away. Each place he touched created a buzz. I felt jittery, like I'd had one to many espresso shots.

I tried to pull my hands away but he held them firm. "I'm fine, Ryan." I said, flustered, and made the mistake of glancing up. My breath hitched.

"You're constantly falling because of these clothes. If you'd wear something that fit instead of," he paused and wrapped his fist in my red American eagle shirt, pulling me close, so close I could smell his cologne. It was my favorite, like clean sheets that'd been dried on a hot summer day. "this shirt used to be mine." A wondrous smile ignited his lips and spread all the way to his ears. "actually, that's kind of sexy."

"Ryan, quit it." I pulled away, knowing my face burned red hot.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. His breath tickled my cheek, warm and delicious. It smelled like minty toothpaste.

"Pressing me closer, he said, "You aren't always going to think of me as a brother. Someday, Snow. You'll see me the way I see you." He released me, stepped back, an walked away. "See ya, Snowflake.

I was shocked. Did he mean he had feelings for me? I really needed to talk to Cindy.

Right on cue she tapped me on the shoulder and jumped in front of me. "So, are the guys coming over for the movie?"

I laughed. Cindy overflowed with bubbly happiness. "I don't think so." I snuck a peek at Ryan. He'd returned to his bike and the flock of girls. They were laughing again. That was one of the reasons I wass glad Cindy hadn't dumped me for cooler friends. Sometimes I needed girl time.

Her face fell. "Did you invite them?"

I grabbed her elbow and we walked into the video store together. "I did invite them, told them to meet at my house at ten-thirty. They might show." I decided to change the subject. "Are you going to crash at my place tonight?

"No, my parents are taking me to the Cape this weekend."

It was my turn to frown. "How come you didn't tell me?" I really needed to talk to her.

"I just found out silly." She smiled. "Besides I'm sure the guys will keep you company."

I hid a sigh. There was no ay I could talk to the guys about my feelings for their brother. That'd be... gross.

"Let's find us a scary movie, something that'll let me snuggle up to Ryan. I hope they show." She swiveled around and I knew she was searching for Ryan because thats what I did.

Abruptly my mind registered what she'd said.

"Wait. What? Ryan, why Ryan?" There were three other brothers, all of them good looking in their own way. Besides I thought she liked the new guy Chace. "What about Chace?" I paused midstride. Her glossed lips pouted and her perfectly lined eyes got all dreamy. She looked like one of my stepmother's figurines.

Cindy headed toward the horror section and started browsing. She picked up a movie. I plucked it from her hands and put it back on the shelf. After several movie denials she said, in a hushed voice, "All the girls like Chace. Besides, I talked to his and..." she shrugged. "He isn't for me."

I had a feeling Chace hadn't gushed over her, which was what most guys did, including my guys, my best friends.

"And Ryan," she went on, "Well he's totally gorgeous, and so sweet."

She'd noticed he was sweet. When? How? Had he done something to impress her recently? This was just no good.

"How about S-" She held up a movie case.

I grabbed the movie from her well-manicured hand, cutting her off. "Please, no. Not Scream again. That movie is terrifying." I shuddered. The first five minutes, with the girl hanging in the tree...ugh, it gave me the heebie jeebies. "What about a love a love story, like Titanic, or The Lucky One? That one has Zac Efron, and I know you like Zac Efron."

She paused a moment, debating, then shook her head. "Not if the guys are coming. We need gory death, and sex, and gory death during sex."

I groaned inwardly. Should I tell her I had a crush on Ryan too? Even as I thought about telling, I cringed. If Ryan knew Cindy was interested, there'd be no contest. I glanced sideways at her. She was wearing a baby blue mini skirt with a sleeveless white peasant shirt. On her feet were strappy silver sandals, which matched the thin silver bracelet on both of her tiny wrists. Her hair was down and curled to perfection. Her honey skin had that just lotioned look.

I glanced down at my black Converse, gripping my tee shirt the way Ryan had. He'd said it was sexy that I wore his old tee shirt. I seriously doubted that.

It felt like something inside me had deflated. Maybe if I told her how I felt... "Cin," I started.

"Aha, this is the one." She held up the case.

"Okay." I agreed without looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Gatsby, my gray rescue cat, snuggled next to me. He purred softly, like he didn't have a single worry. I absently stroked his ears while I tried to block out the frightening images on the TV screen. Cindy hadn't chosen Scream, but Urban Legends, another horror movie from the nineties.

We weren't sitting next to each other. I was sprawled out on the leather couch and cin sat in the burgundy high back. She had a bowl of plain popcorn on her lap and a diet soda placed precariously on the brown carpeted floor.

The family living room was medium sized and outfitted with furniture that would be considered eclectic. Nothing matched but it didn't matter. The couch, chairs, end tables, coffee table, TV, lamps, and curio cabinets all seemed irrelevant in comparison to my stepmother's Disney collection.

On every surface stood, or hung, a statuette or painting. I'd counted one. There'd been over six hundred figurines placed around the house, and the number kept increasing. I mean, talk about extreme. (I love Disney with a passion FYI).

Cindy thought it was funny. She especially loved the Cinderella figurines, probably because she looked identical to them. Young girls would stop her in the mall and ask her if she was the real Cinderella. My stepmother agreed and gave her a Cinderella figurine for a birthday gift.

What was weird though? Out of all the figurines, paintings, pillows, dishtowels, and clocks, there wasn't a single Snow White. There were several castings of the Seven Dwarves, the wicked queen, the Prince, and even an apple, but no Snow White. I'd asked her about it once when I was eight and realized she was missing. My stepmother said, "My darling, I don't need a Snow White figurine because I have you." At the time I thought it was sweet and tried to hug her, but now... I don't know, it just seemed strange.

"For goodness sake, Snow. Open your eyes. You're going to miss the best part," Cindy hollered, throwing a piece of popcorn at me.

It smacked me in the forehead. I tired to glare. She giggled, which sent me into a laughing fit.

"There isn't a best part in this movie. It's icky and it makes me icky." That was the truth, the reason I hated horror movies. I didn't like how I felt while I watched them, and especially after. The movie was almost over, Cindy would leave, and then I'd be alone in my old, creaky house with only my cat for company.

"Are you kidding? Watch this. It's classic." She pointed at the screen as she talked with popcorn in her mouth. "Here it comes."

I couldn't and scrunched my eyes closed, wishing I had earplugs to block out the screaming, the spine-chilling music, and the terrible acting.

As I lay there, working to think about anything but the death and mayhem going on, something bizarre happened. An image popped into my head and began playing like a movie. I tired to shake it, but it was as through my brain had been hijacked.

A man stood in the trees behind my house. I got the feeling her waited for me to do something. The guys- Micheal, Daniel, and Liam- plowed out of my back door and wrestled each other as they trampled down the stairs. They laughed heartily. I followed, but Ryan wasn't there. They were tossing something back and forth and I was trying to intercept it.

Suddenly they all stopped and their faces turned grave. Liam had the thing I was trying to get in his hands. He and the others circled me. There was a coppery stench in the air and it made my mouth water. Liam opened his hand. The thing, whatever it was, beat rapidly, and blood dripped from his fingers.

The guys began speaking together, their voices monotone: "Lips red as rubies, hair dark as night. Drink your true love's blood; become the Vampire, Snow White."

"I want it." Taking the bloody thing in Liam's hand. I brought it to my lips. It beat faster and faster.

In that moment I knew it was a heart, the heart of my true love, but that didn't matter. Sinking my teeth into it I tasted the blood, felt it run down my throat. Like liquid pleasure. I shuddered. A cackle rang through the night and profound darkness entered my body.

"Now you are mine."

I screamed grabbing one of the Disney inspired decorative pillows from the couch, and covered my mouth snapping out of the image.

Startled, Cindy threw the popcorn bowl in the air. Fluffy kernels scattered everywhere. Gatsby gave me an evil eye, rose, and casually jumped off the couch. He sniffed a popcorn kernel before darting from the room.

"Merde," She swore in French. "it isn't that scary. She skulked off her chair and started picking up the mess.

I crossed my arms, embarrassed. "Sorry," I whispered, unable to stop the trembling in my limbs or the chattering of my teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gatsby, c'mon, kitty-kitty," I called quietly into the darkness and waited to ear the soft patter of his running feet. After five minutes he still didn't come.

Obviously must be upset with me over the screaming fiasco, I thought, shutting the screen door but keeping watch.

Cin had left already with a quick hug and a promise to call Sunday afternoon when she returned from the Cape. The guys hadn't ever shown, and Gatsby didn't seem to want my company. Stifling a shiver, I wrapped my arms around myself. I wasn't cold so much as unsettled. This disturbing dream thing along with that horror movie had me all messes up.

Unconsciously I searched the wooded area behind my house, checking between the low hanging branched that smelled of peppermint, their leaves soft as butterfly kisses.

Would he be out there? The man who watched me in the dream.

A noise like crunching leaves pulled my head in its direction. My heart beat fast like a thumping rabbit. Something moved. Opening the screen door, I stepped out onto the small terrace, "Here kitty-kitty," I called hearing the strangled fear in my voice.

The noise grew intense. I'd let the screen door slam behind me, and now reached back, grabbing the handle. Opening it, I put a hand to my throat.

If it is the man, what should I do? I won't be safe in the house. I so needed a cell phone.

I was about to turn when two guys stumbled out of the trees and fell onto the grass, laughing uproariously. A scream escaped my lips before I could stop it. I clamped a hand over my mouth, realizing it was just Micheal and Danial. That's what my eyes told me; the rest of me was frozen in fear. I wanted to laugh with them. They'd only been teasing; it's what they did. I'd done it to them on more than one occasion: snuck into their yard and scared them.

"You should have seen your face," Micheal said, rising and coming toward me. "I should've taken a picture." Tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Daniel was in a similar state. I still couldn't move.

In the dream, Liam had been holding the bloody heart, the heart of my true love. The brothers had been tossing it around like a football. And I'd tasted it. The remembered feeling of pleasure washed through me.

"How-how could you?" I stammered, tears filling my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. "You know I'm all alone. You could have been a psychotic murder." I rushed into the house, letting the screen door bang behind me.

I'd seen their stricken faces and knew they hadn't meant to do any harm, but I couldn't act rationally. Sobs wracked my body and snot dripped from my nose. I ran up the stairs past my parent's unused bedroom and the bathroom and finally stopped at my room. Flinging open the door, I launched myself onto the bed and buried my head in the purple pillows. A gigantic meltdown was coming. The dream had started it and the guys scaring me ignited it. Now there'd be no stopping it.

All my sadness, my loneliness, my pent up hurts and fears seemed to crash into me. Wave after horrible wave...

Why had my mother died? Why had my father remarried such a cold, uncaring women? Why did they have to leave me alone all the time? Why did my dad chose her over me? Why was I such a dork?

The questions went unanswered, probably always would. My life was what it was, and most of the time, I accepted it, even enjoyed it. Right now was not one of those times. I'd fallen into my enormous chasm of hurt and allowed myself to sink in.

"Hey, is there a pity party going on in here?"

At the sound of his rough voice I stiffened. There was a thud, and I felt the bed give as four soft paws jumped up.

"Gatsby invited me. I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

Two feelings swirled through my heart at once: relief and embarrassment.

Relief because I was glad he'd come and brought Gatsby so I wouldn't be alone.

Embarrassment because I was a blubbering mess and he'd see me, and I'd never be able to look him in the face again.

Casually wiping my eyes and nose on my pillowcase, I said, "Ryan, what are you doing here?"

The bed dipped as he sat. His warm skin so close to mine sent tingles through my belly.

"I told you Gatsby invited me, and I never miss a pity party, especially not one thrown by my beautiful best friend, Snowflake." There was laughter in his voice. He was trying to make me feel better, but that wasn't the point of a pity party. You weren't suppose to feel better. It was about misery, and that's what I wanted. Him saying I was beautiful just added to the many waves of hurt. It wasn't true, and having him rub that in didn't help.

"Go away." I said.

He answered by scooting closer, and I felt my body respond to his nearness. "I'll go away when I know you're feeling better. Master Splinter knows I'm here. He also had Micheal and Daniel on bathroom duty tomorrow. He wanted me to be sure to tell you that."

"Huh," was all I could utter, though I had to smile. "Serves them right." I sniffled.

He shifted his weight and pushed me over slightly, then I felt something fall over me. It was the quilt my mother made. Tears filled my eyes again and I squeezed them shut.

"Now, I'm just going to lie down next to you until you fall asleep. I've already locked up the house, but I'll lock the back door when I leave, okay?" I heard Gatsby growl, and the thud when Ryan dropped him to the floor. The bed shifted as he got comfortable.

Then the was only breathing.

He meant it. Ryan was just going to lie there with me. I took a deep breath and relaxed. It reminded me of our overnighters when we were younger, sleeping out on the trampoline in our sleeping bags. The four of them and I all started out at normal distance from each other, but by morning we'd slid into the middle, a pajama-clad mash up of arms and legs.

I'd always been the first to wake up and I'd lie there, listening to them breathing, and wish that was how we could be every night. Me and my brothers, sleeping under the stairs.

But my stepmother pointed out that they weren't really my brothers. They were boys, and all boys only had one thing on their brain. By the time we turned ten, the sleepovers had ended.

After a while, I fell asleep.

In my dreams there were arms wrapped protectively around me, my back turned against his chest, legs intertwined. I heard a whisper. "snow, my Snow. You aren'y alone."

My heart soared with happiness in the dream and I whispered back, "Ryan don't leave me."

"Never, Snowflake."


	5. Chapter 5

Blood and Snow Chapter 5

I hope you liked my story so far...enjoy

The sun peeked through my sheer purple bedroom curtains, its brightness burning my eyes. I was on my side, facing my alarm clock, which said seven o'clock. Solid breathing came from behind, tickling my neck. A weight pressed against my hip- Ryan's arm. All that had happened last night came crashing back, and he was still there, in my bed with me. I held my breath and slowly rolled into my back. Ryan shifted. A smile curled his lips.

"Its a bit early for a Saturday, Snowflake." His words were low, heavy with sleep. Sexy, my mind uttered, and my heart responded by beating rapidly.

Before I could give him a comeback, my nose registered the sultry smell of bacon, "Someone's cooking." I whispered,

"Do you think its the psychotic murderer? He's going to feed us before he slays us?" He asked mischievous.

I punched him in the arm. "You heard me last night?"

"Snowflake, I think the whole town heard you." He opened his eyes then. Two beautiful pools of holly green searched my face, lingering on my lips before focusing on my eyes. My face boomed red and I looked away. "I love it when you blush."

"You do?" I couldn't believe he'd stayed and we were lying next to each other. All night. Did he like me? What about Cindy? Should I tell him she had a thing for him? His hand rested on my stomach and I wondered if he could feel the electricity buzzing beneath.

"Snowflake, I do." He rolled onto his side and I did the same, his fingers creating goosebumps as they moved back to my hip. Our noses practically touched, and I suddenly worried about morning breath. I hadn't brushed my teeth. I turned in my lips, pressing them together. He started laughing. "What are you doing?"

Cupping a hand over my mouth, I said, "I haven't brushed my teeth."

He pulled my hand away. "Don't care."

Finally finding a snappy comeback, I replied, "Yeah, but what about your morning breath? It might singe my eyelashes."

He laughed and rolled off the bed. "You have a point. Let's go see what the psychotic murderer is cooking along with that bacon."

I grinned thankful and disappointed that the moment had ended. "I'll be down in a minute."

He raised his eyebrows in question and I glanced in the direction of my bathroom. "Ah," was all he said as he went to the door.

A bolt of agony shot through my heart. I didn't want him to leave. I'd clung to him in my dreams last night. Awake, I realized I didn't want to stop. I needed him, with his incessant playfulness and thoughtfulness. On top of that, well, he was hot. "Ryan," I called, hearing the tremor in my voice.

He turned back, concerned. "Yeah Snowflake?"

"Thank you." I looked down, unsure. My feelings for him were new, and a part of me wished I could go back to just being his best friend.

He walked around the bed to where I stood and gripped my tee shirt that used to be in his hand, making a fist, pulling me to him. He lifted my chin with a finger but I kept my eyes down, focusing on his masculine hands that were big, but not too big.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded unable to understand why tears stung my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and I reciprocated with a fervor I didn't know I possessed. Tucking my face in his neck, I held on as though my life depended on it.

We stayed that way a long time, until I heard snickering from the doorway.

"Master Splinter wanted me to tell you both to come down for breakfast." It was Micheal.

I cleared my throat.

Ryan whispered, "Never, Snowflake." And he gave me a pointed look. My heart leaped into my throat. Maybe last night's words and the way he'd held me hadn't been dreams.

"Promise?" I examined his face, his eyes, to see if he was serious.

In answer he kissed my cheek, and my whole body melted like butter. "Promise."

"What are you two whispering about?" Micheal asked obviously a little uncomfortable.

Ryan squeezed my hand and then walked over to Micheal, slapping him upside his blond head. "none of your business, Towhead. Now move." He pushed Micheal out of the doorway and followed him.

After handling the necessities-change of clothes, brushed teeth and hair, and made a bathroom break-I ran downstairs. All the guys were seated around the kitchen island and at the table. I couldn't help but smile. Having the kitchen bursting with delicious smells and most of my favorite people filled me with total happiness. "Hi," I said, sitting in the oak dining chair next to Daniel. The guys were piling their plates with waffles, eggs, and more eggs, and cantaloupe, and strawberries. Taking a plate, I scooped some of fruit onto it.

Master Splinter came over and plopped a waffle onto my plate. I looked up, grateful he'd done so much. "Thanks Master, but I'm a vegan. (In real life I am not a vegan) No eggs or milk for me." I grimaced, feeling bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything meat or meat related. I picked up the waffle but Master placed a hand over mine and patted.

"I know all about it. These waffles were made without eggs, and I used soy milk instead of regular."

"Oh," I said, setting it back on my plate happily. Neither my dad nor my stepmother would've been so thoughtful. "Thank you."

His clear gray eyes twinkled and the skin around them scrunched as he smiled. "You're welcome."

The notion that he'd come over and cooked for me was incredible and another testament to the reasons I adored his sons. He'd raised them, after all. They were incredibly good, decent men because that's the example Master Splinter set for them. I had to wonder how the guys had gotten in and were all the food came from. My refrigerator held soy yogurt, apples, (Duh), raw almonds, and orange juice, and I had some whole-wheat pasta and tomato sauce in the pantry, but that was about it. I wasn't going to ask him though. That would've been rude. Besides, I was too busy stuffing my face with fruit covered waffles. Ryan sat at the island, his back to me, so I didn't get a chance to talk to him during breakfast.

There'd been a lot a lot grunting and chewing going on after Liam uttered a quick prayer, but not much else. The food was divine. Afterward I helped Master Splinter clean the kitchen. Micheal and Daniel had apologized, clearing the air.

When it was just the two of us in the kitchen, Master Splinter filled the large kitchen sink with hot water and dish soap. A perfectly good stainless steel dishwasher had been installed next to the sink, but he wanted to hand wash the dishes. "You know, we could throw these in there. " I pointed at the dish washer.

"True, but where's the fun in that?" He wriggled his eyebrows, and I giggled. He handed me a plate. I dried it and placed it in the cupboard.

Casually he said, Your sixteenth birthday is in two months."

"It is," I agreed.

"Have you made any plans yet?

I stood beside him and took another plate he handed me. It was hot and I hurriedly dried it. "Not yet. My parents won't be back from St. Bart's, so I'm not sure."

He didn't say anything right away. I looked up. His jaw flexed and his eyes were scrunched as though he had to concentrate to wash the plate.

Master Splinter had thick gray hair. He was tall and lean. I figured he'd probably been very handsome when he was younger. As it was, I'd say he was distinguished. He has a pair of tan slacks, a red and white checkered button-up shirt, and a tan sweater with dark suede patches at the elbows. On his feet were loafers, and in his left breast pocket were silver wire rimmed reading glasses. He was the epitome of what I believed a Master of Kung fu would look like. Well, a master of any kind, really.

After I put away the dried plate, I came back for the next one. "It isn't a big deal. Maybe I'll invite the guys and Cindy over to watch a movie. That'll be fun." He blew out a breath and I deliberated if I'd made him mad. "Master?" I asked tentatively.

He dropped the plate in the soapy sink, letting it splash, and turned to me. Taking the towel in my hands, he dried off his and then placed it on the counter. "Snow, I know I'm not your father, but over the years I've come to look at you as an adoptive daughter. I'm very fond of you" His eyes glowed and wrinkled as he spoke.

"I know," I said, my insides tingling with the sweet warmth of love. I was curious as to what he was getting at.

"I'll call your father and stepmother," the word came out like it'd been laced with acid, "and ask their permission of course, but if you'll let me I'd like to throw you a birthday party at my place. Something big, grand something that declares to the world what an amazing young woman you are." At the last part he squeezed my shoulders affectionately.

Unbidden tears crept into my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. What was up with me? "You don't have to," I said.

"I would be honored if you'd allow me to. This old man hasn't ever had the chance to throw an extravagant birthday party. All the boys ever want is pizza and some sort of activity.

"An activity sounds great," I inserted hurriedly. I didn't want him to have to go to all the trouble.

"No, please. Let me do this. May I? He took on of my hands and held it between his. They were soft and warm.

"Okay," I said, a little shyly.

"Excellent." He patted my hand. "Now about Ryan."

I swallowed a lump I hadn't know existed in my throat. "Ryan?" I squeaked out.

"Yes." He nudged me over to the table and we both sat. "The boy-"

The whole group forced their way into the kitchen and one of the guys cleared his throat, interrupting whatever Master Splinter had been about to say.

Daniel spoke. "We were wondering if we could take the train to Boston.

Master Splinter patted my hand and stood. "That sounds intriguing." He looked from Daniel to Micheal. "Bathrooms clean, first. Then you may go. Just be home before midnight." He handed Daniel some money he'd pulled from the wallet in his back pocket. "You have your cells if there's an emergency?" They all nodded, and I hid a smile behind my hand. They were men; the youngest to were Daniel and Micheal, and they were both sixteen. The other two were seventeen, bit they knew Master Splinter cared for them a great deal and would never intentionally disrespect him. A twinge of longing surged through me.

Ryan walked over and asked, "Want to come, Snowflake?"

The guys all added their assent. I searched Ryan's face. Did he really wanted me to tag along? It seemed the he did. "Sure. Sounds fun." The brothers took off leaving Master Splinter and I alone. I wanted to bring up Ryan and ask him what he was going to say, but I couldn't figure out a way.


End file.
